Hear Me Out
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Read stories about real teenagers dealing with daily life problems as Sasuke and Hinata act them out. With drugs, fights, depression, cutting, love, gangs, rejection and other problems teens face that would touch and relate to you. All true stories.
1. One Wish Hinata

**THIS STORIES ARE ALL BASED ON PEOPLE'S DAILY LIFE PROBLEMS. I DO HAVE PERMISSION FROM MY FRIENDS TO WRITE THESE STORIES ABOUT THERE LIFE PROBLEMS. **

**I WILL BE USING ONLY HINATA AND SASUKE TO PLAY AS THE MAIN PERSON OF THE STORY BUT I'LL USE THE OTHERS TO PLAY MINOR CHARACTERS. **

**THESE STORIES ARE INSPIRED WHEN I READ A REPORT THAT ONE OF MY FRIENDS WROTE ABOUT HER LIFE. IT TOUCHED ME SO I ASKED IF ALL THOSE WERE TRUE AND SHE SAID YES. **

**THIS FIRST STORY IS BASED ON HER LIFE STORY. **

**IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE THEIR STORY BE WRITTEN, SEND ME A PM AND I'LL TYPE YOUR STORY UP. IF NOT THEN ENJOY THE FOLLOWING STORIES THAT WILL INSPIRE, TOUCH AND RELATE TO YOU. SOME OF YOU MAYBE GOING THROUGH THE SAME STUFF AS THE PEOPLE IN THESE STORIES DO. **

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES ARE FROM PEOPLE WHO WANT TO BE HEARD. THERE NAMES WILL BE POSTED AT THE END. THESE ARE ALL ONE SHOTS. **

**THIS IS A TRUE STORY.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**ONE WISH ...**_

**( HINATA POV ) **

" Come on Hinata, make a wish and blow out your candles." I looked up at my mom's face as she touched my shoulders. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she looks down on me. It breaks my heart seeing her like this. She looked so sad now that the party for my 16th birthday is coming to a close.

Right behind her, my father stood. He had a small smile plastered on his face. I smiled at both of them and turned back to my cake.

It was white and had a lot of lit candles on it. I looked around me to see my friends, cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents all smiling at me.

I looked back at my cake and smiled.

_I wish..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid November. About two weeks ago, my family moved to Massachusetts US from the Philippines. ( NOTE : Just because I'm using anime characters, does not mean I'm going to change my friend's life story to one that makes sense for the Japanese character.) Everything looks different from here to the Philippines.

All the houses are very far spaced, I can't see people playing and hanging outside with other friends.

It's just quite and empty. The streets looked deserted, nothing in here looks or reminds me of my life back in the Philippines.

It was as if , I was taken to a new planet. Everything was different. Even the house we moved into was different. Sure it was bigger than our mansion back in the Philippines but it's just the four of us.

Back there, many people lived with us so it was no problem, it was always fun and loud. Everyone smiled and had fun, but in here...in here, it's quite, boring and empty.

Adjusting at home was bad enough, that is until high school had to start.

The school was so different from the private school that I had attended before. It was a public school. Everyone was looked different.

The bell rang and I knew it was going to be a long day.

I went up to the office and grabbed my schedule. I had Social Studies first period.

The moment I walked into the Social Studies room, my teacher, Mrs. Pacquete drew the class's attention to me.

" Well class, it seems like we have a new student." All eyes were on me now. I felt nervous. Even though I was always the star student back at my old school, I'm not use to the attention I get from strangers.

Lucky for me, the teacher broke the silence. " Hello, what school did you move from. " She asked with a little smile.

I looked at her nervously. " Um...At a school...back in ...the Philippines. " God. I haven't stuttered in a long time.

The teacher for some reason looked delighted. " That's wonderful, we were just starting a lesson on Southeast Asia. Right after Veitnam, we're doing a lesson on the Philippines. How wonderful. Welcome to America Hinara ?"

I smiled and laughed nervously at her. " Hinata ma'am."

" Hi-na-ta." She wrote down on a note.

She smiled and told me to take the empty seat in the back. Thank god that was over.

Minutes passed and it seems like this class is nowhere near over. Looking around. Everyone seems to know everyone else. They laughed and talked.

_Maybe I should talk to them...but what if they laugh at me...I'm some new girl. How dare I talk to random people. *sigh * I wonder who my friends will be ? _ Thoughts clouded my mind until I heard the bel ring.

_Ok, I bet when I walk out of this room, people well immediately come up and talk to me. OK ._ With a smile I gather up my things and walk out of the door.

When I did, my plan shattered. No one came up to me. They all rushed to their classes or chatted with others by their lockers. That's when I realized that I was alone.

Days passed and it was all the same. Me always walking around the wrenched school alone. Everyone by now assumes that I'm the shy and quite type of person.

I'm sick and tired of this. As more days go by, I start to miss Philippines more and more. I never felt so alone in my life. _Someone...help me..._

One day at gym class, a slightly tanned face came up to me with a smile. " Hi, a few of us are going to hang out after school. Would you like to come with us ? " she said in Tagalog.

I looked at her in disbelief. A Filipino just like me is right in front of me and just asked me to hang out with her and her friends. Joy overwhelmed me. Finally, after days of being lonely and alone, I finally have people I can call friends.

" Sure, this school is really boring, it'll be nice to hang out with other people." I say casually.

She smiles and sticks out her hand. " I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. " She was still speaking in Tagalog. It feels nice to finally talk to someone who understand you.

" I'm Hinata Hyuuga." I shake her hand and wel started to chat.

After school, Sakura introduced me to her friends behind an alley of a restaurant or some fast food joint. I felt very uncomfortable because they were all dressed in a weird way.

They had on all black. Black nail polish, black metal cross necklace, bracelets and earrings, black hair with colored streak each of them having different colored once, but what made me more uncomfortable was the fact that they were smoking and drinking beer.

As days go by and I hang around Sakura and her friends, they've encourage me to try out some of the stuff they are doing. Feeling that if I refuse, they would kick me out of the group so I complied to their offer.

We all went to the mall and got me some new outfits. They were all mostly black and some were purple. Sakura painted my nails in a black and purple sort of design. She also took note that i had very long nails, so she shaped them to make it look pointy like claws. They also gave me a white streak. Why white ? Even I don't know, I guess it's because most of the good colors are taken.

When I got home, I tried so hard to avoid my parents from seeing this, but no luck. Mom saw me and she looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her as a reassurance that everything was fine. She takes the smile in a good way and smiled back at me. I go up to my room and lied back on my bed.

_What am I getting myself into ?_ I ask myself everyday after I hang out with them.

Days, week and months passed by and school finally ended. I managed to get into the honors in my grades.

During the times that I hanged around Sakura and her friends, I always wondered how I still kept up with my grades.

At the summer, my parents decided that we should visit Philippines. I was filled with joy and excitement.

Hanging around Sakura and her friends got my mind of how much I missed the Philippines.

We all packed and went to the air port. they way to Philippines was a long journey. We had to go to Boston, then fly to Detroit, Michigan for 1 and a half hour, then an 20 hr. flight to japan and then a 2 hr. flight to the Philippines. Once we go to Manila, we had to Drive about 5 hr. to get to my old house at the northern province of Philippines

When I finally got home and stepped out of the car, I saw everyone looking at me. I noticed that I was wearing my black outfit that I usually wear when I'm with Sakura and her friends.

Every single eyes that looked at me saw me as some weird, disgrace, ambarassment, badseed kid that just left America.

It all felt different. Everywhere I go, I can hear people whispering about me and not in a good way like they use to back then. Tere were no praises, no pround talk and no flattery. Now it was all filled with rumors and bad comments.

At that point I started to hate Philippines, every eye on me always judging the stuff I do. I miss Sakura and her friends, well I suppose they're my friends now too. I miss their not judging eyes. _I miss you guys. _

We spent a month in the Philippines and now it was time for us to go back to America. Now the place I once called home was now a place filled with resentment and discrimination.

I couldn't wait to get back to America since school is starting again. Getting ready for the first day of 2nd year high school, I put on the outfit Sakura and her friends picked out for me last year that I haven't worn yet.

When I got to school, I was greeted by Sakura and her friends. We started hanging out again and during those times, we started to ditch school. Once a week, two days a week, then three times a week, but now we all just skipped school for a whole week.

My grades we slipping while I went to night parties with Sakura. At a party, she got me to drink beer. i don't even like the taste of beer, but the fear of getting rejected by my new friends pressured me to drink. the moment the strong liquid touched my tongue, i just wanted to throw it up but I couldn't, not in front of my friends.

Many days pass and started to smoke, my lungs felt like it was on fire. The smoke was polluting my lungs and yet I couldn't stop. Just like with the beer problem.

Everything was going great until Sakura and her friends started to avoid me, they would hang out with me once in a while but now I hardly see them.

Paranoia took over my mind. I became afraid that they didn't want to hang out with me anymore. So I started to write poetry. Very dark poetry containing the fear, hate and resentment I felt for the world.

Once the poetry took over my mind, I turned to something that really changed me, self mutilation.

My arms were filled with scars of old and new cuts. The physical pain that it gave me, over powered the pain that I felt mentally. I felt very content yet empty.

I had to wear long sleeved clothing, even during hot days.

One day, Sakura and her friends started to hang out with me again. I stopped writing poetry and cutting myself, but Sakura and her friends saw the scars and thought that they were cool.

Sakura and her friends, started to cut themselves too. I felt kind of guilty for it was my fault why they started to cut themselves. Knowing that they were doing it, I started to cut myself again now too.

Everything was going normally, I stopped practicing my English in front of the mirror and started practicing ' I don't know why the school called about me being absent, because I was in school today. ' for Sakura, her friends and me are going to ditch school again.

I haven't gone to school in a long time now, none of us have. All of our grades are failing, but none of us seemed to care.

Once we did attend school, the school counselor, called my parents at home. The counselor called to to his office and there my parents sat. At that moment I knew I had failed both of them.

The truth had finally came out. I looked at my mother as she lifted her head up to look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, " Why anak ko ? Why my child ? " My dad put his hand on my mom's shoulder and glared an accusing glare at me. I felt guilt run over me.

I couldn't say anything as tears fell from my eyes. I just cried in my hands, but it was a mistake because my sleeves fell revealing the scars in my arms.

My mother gasp causing me to look up. I noticed that she was looking at the scar marks at my arms and I instantly pulled my sleeves up and avoided her gaze.

My dad just looked completely speechless. Mom stood up and started to walk towards me. She held out her hands and tried to touch me but I walked backwards still avoiding her gaze.

She just walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. " I'm sorry Hinata, I wasn't paying enough attention to you. I'm sorry."

_What? Why is she saying sorry ?_ No this wasn't right. I should be sorry. " No mom, I'm sorry, I failed you and dad. I'm sorry mom...dad...please forgive me."

My dad walked towards me and my mom and wrapped his arms around both of us. I knew at that moment that my parent would forgive me and that despite of everything that I have done, their view on me would never change, i was still the same daughter they had raised and I still am. Inside this black exterior, that me is still there and now I'm spending every ounce of my strength to bring her back out.

Everything was going to be ok now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at the cake with tears of happiness running down my eyes.

_I wish I could repay my parents for raising me the way I am now and for sticking with me through the times I was lost and confused and for the trust and forgiveness they gave me even though I have done wrong and horrible things to them and to myself. I want to repay them for not thinking differently of me despite the new me that has come out...repay them for being wonderful parents. _

" Did you make you wish yet honey ? " My mom asked.

I looked up and saw her and dad. I smiled and hugged them both tightly.

" Yes...i made my wish...

_Jenica Escanio 16_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END....

Hope you like it. even if you didn't I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story of my friend.

Next week :

" Don't you get it ? If we get caught then it's all over for us." Sasuke shouted as he looked behind him.

" Sasuke I don't think I can do this anymore." Naruto cowardly said.

Read about a teenage gang boss and the problems he faces with his family, territory, other gangs and loses .


	2. In Time Sasuke

**I DON'T ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS...( SASUKE WITH BE PLAYING AS MY FRIEND.)**

**JUST LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS STORY IS ALSO A TRUE STORY. THIS ONE IS ABOUT A BEST FRIEND OF MINES THAT MY MOM INTRODUCED TO ME WHEN I WAS A KID. **

**HE IS VERY INTIMIDATING AT FIRST AND VERY SOLITARY. HIS A GANG LEADER BACK IN THE PHILIPPINES. BUT ONCE I GOT TO KNOW HIM, I SAW HIS TRUE SELF. HE IS VERY PROTECTIVE OF HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY. WE BOTH GOT INTO BIG TROUBLE ONCE, BUT WE BOTH PULLED THROUGH. **

**THIS IS HIS STORY....**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_In Time_**

**Sasuke's POV**

This life of mines...what well come of it ?

I've always thought that I was doing the right things up til now.

Nothing was right. Everything had gone wrong. The choices I've made all backfired against me.

Standing in front of this grave made me realize that I had to change, but will this world give me a chance to change my life ? To correct all the mistake that I've made and to thank those who have done me good ? Will time be kind enough to at least give me a chance to say ' I'm sorry ' to those who I have wronged ?

Ha. I guess not, time was never kind. Not to me, not to Hinata, Naruto, Gaara and not to anyone.

Time never got you anywhere. To get somewhere you must do it yourself. Never put your all your hopes into Time. I did and nothing good came of it.

Nothing...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**( Flashback 2 Years Before )**

Running. That was all we could do. Running from the cops who tried so hard to capture us, but they never could. The adrenaline that pumped through my veins was awesome. I love this feeling.

With my friends at my side, we ran like hell. Laugh at the futile attempts of the police to catch us.

Climbing over a fence and running around a street corner, we finally lost them.

A laugh escaped my lips. " Those idiots really wont give up ! " Everyone at my side agreed and joined in on my laughter.

" Damn right ! They should know that we are uncatchable ! " Naruto proudly claimed as he struggled to catch his breath.

" Right, uncatchable. " This is so fucking awesome. Naruto was right. We are uncatchable. All of us. Me, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata. Wait no. Hinata may be part of this group but she knows nothing about the stuff we all do.

Yes. She never took part in any of the things that we do. We all care for her and we wont let her throw away her life just like the rest of us.

" Hey Sasuke. " Kiba said.

" Yeah , what is it ? " I asked as I steady my breathing.

" How come we never take Hinata with us when we do these kinds of stuff. I think she'd enjoy it. " Kiba said and everyone agreed with him.

Damn it. " No. She wouldn't be interested in stuff like this. She mostly stays home and writes her little stories. Something active like running around town would not interest her." A laugh escaped my lips once again. She would never agree to what we do anyway.

" *sigh* I guess your right. We always try to get her to go out with us, but she just stays home with her computer and writes stories, dark poetry and watch anime. She practically lives off using the computer. " Everyone laughed in agreement.

That was true, but I can't see her doing anything else. She loves writing stories now a days. She never liked writing when we were kids but I guess it was something she grew out of.

" So hey Naruto. Did you tell her yet ? " Kiba said changing the subject. Tell her what ?

Naruto's face flushed. " Kiba shut up ! And no I didn't tell her yet and I don't think I will ! " What the hell are they talking about ?

Kiba kept on laughing while Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. " Aw come on Naruto. You know you want to tell her." Kiba patted Naruto's back teasingly.

" What are you all talking about ? " I asked wanting to know what was going on.

Kiba stopped laughing and turned to me. " You mean you don't know ? " I nodded my head saying yes. Then Kiba laughed out loud more so did Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto kept on blushing.

" Come on Kiba ! What don't I know !? " I yelled trying to find out what was so funny.

Kiba wiped the tear from his eyes and tried desperately to suppress his laughter. " Well, Sasuke. Naruto here has a thing for Hinata. Don't you Naruto ? " Kiba teasingly poked Naruto's shoulder with his elbows. I froze at what Kiba just said.

Naruto blushed and punched Kiba playfully in the arm. " Shut up man ! It's not like I'm the only one who likes her ! You like her too ! " What ?! Kiba and Naruto both like Hinata ?! Wait. Why am I affected by this. It's not like I like Hinata or anything. Sure she's been my friend since we were kids, but that's all we'll ever right ? Just friends...

" Yeah. Naruto. I like Hinata but unlike you I openly show it to her instead of being a total chicken and hiding what I'm feeling. " Kiba said proudly. What the hell is this ?

" Screw you Kiba ! You know she doesn't like any of us that way !" Naruto shouted as he walked away. " I'm going over Hinata's right now so you guys can just fuck yourselves. " Everyone started laughing except me.

Why am I even feeling this way ? I can't positively have feelings for-

" Sasuke ! " My thoughts were interrupted when someone shouted my name. I looked around and saw the person who called out to me. It was Chouji. He looked as if he had been running.

" What is it Chouji ? Did something happen ? " I felt a weird feeling. A dark premonition. Something bad was coming.

" Sa-sasuke. It's Gaara ! His been released from prison ! " What. This is bad. God damn it. Everyone looked shock. We all know what happened to Gaara and we all why he was sent to prison, but no one knows that he blames me for him being sent to prison.

**( Flashback About 1 and a half years before. )**

This kid is so weak. How dare he challenged me to a fight. " You know you can just give up now and save yourself some humiliation." I say as I kicked his stomach hard.

He coughed up blood and I could tell he was finished. " N-no ! After what you did to my sister, I wont back down ! " His sister ? Oh yeah, that ugly red-head that I stood up yesterday. So this is her brother huh ?

" Well honestly, your sister deserves what I did to her. I told her I wasn't interested but she kept on coming back. I needed to make it clear that I wasn't interested so I did what I had to. " A laugh escaped my lips.

I looked around me and saw my friends laughing along. Even Gaara smirked.

The kid sat up on one knee and glared at me. Then he spit out some of his blood and it landed on my cheek.

An evil smirk spread across my face. I wiped the blood away and kicked the kid's face. He was down on the floor clutching his bleeding face. I started to stomp down on his stomach. We all laughed as he lay there in pain.

Our laughter was cut short when we heard the sirens from the distance. " Shit ! Let's go ! " I commanded. Me and Gaara let the others escape first so that we could lure the cops away from them. When the cops did get there, we both started to run.

We've been running for such a long time, but the cops were still behind us. By now we had reached our old abandoned elementary school. We both stopped to take a rest by leaning at the school wall. " We should be safe here for awhile. It's dark and they would never guess we came here. " Gaara said as he took breaths in.

" Yeah..." even though they were still on our tracks, Gaara seemed confident that we would both escape this.

" There over here ! " We both heard behind us. Damn. We both thought. We began to run again but Gaara's pants here hooked at a loose pipe on the ground. I hadn't noticed that he was trapped. I also didn't hear his cries for help as I ran further from him with nothing on my mind but the thought of not wanting to be caught.

I just ran. I kept running not knowing where exactly I was going. Later, growing tired from running, I stopped and leaned at a tree. " Hey, Gaara. We made it out again. " A laugh expected from Gaara but no sound came.

I looked around and didn't see any sign of Gaara. What the hell ? Where's Gaara know. Huh. That bastard, I bet he went home. What an ass.

I walked back home and got there around 2 in the morning. I immediately fell asleep when I got to my room.

**The next morning.**

I woke up really early the next morning. I got out of bed and did my bushiness.

After, I went out and meet with my friends. I saw Hinata at their yard playing with her dog. She looked so happy. I smiled and walked towards Naruto's house.

" Sasuke ! " I heard someone shout behind me. I turned and saw Shikamaru and Kiba.

" Hey guys. What's going on ? " I asked a little eager to hear what they had to say.

" Gaara was arrested yesterday ! " Kiba said.

:" What the hell do you mean ' arrested ? " This can't be happening. I thought he went home before me.

" I don't know how it happened but they said he was moved to another prison as soon as he was arrested. We still don't know where though ." Shikamaru said.

" Then what happened to that boy I was beating up yesterday ? " I asked angrily.

Shikamaru shook his head. " The boy from yesterday...he and his family are no longer here. Yesterday was their last day here. They all moved to the US. " If that's the case then why is Gaara in jail ?

" His in jail because he had past warrants." Shikamaru said as if reading Sasuke's mind. " He's been wanted for various robbery and assault charges. I guess when he got caught yesterday, he was prosecuted immediately. "

What ? Gaara is wanted ? That idiot ! " OK. I'll see you guys later. When I find Gaara's location I'll tell you guys. " What the hell is going on here ? Why now ?

I kept on walking towards Naruto's house not knowing what to do. How am I going to save Gaara ? What the hell can i do ?

" Gaara, a wanted fugitive was sent to San Carlos Correctional Facility yesterday night." I stopped and listened to the radio news report. " Reports show that he has been wanted for various robbery and assault charges for the past year. " His in San Carlos huh ? That's not to far from here.

( A/N : San Carlos Correctional Facility is not the real name of the prison. Changed for personal purposes but San Carlos is a real city in the Philippines.)

Turning back I ran towards the nearest taxi and went off to San Carlos. The ride didn't last that long and before I knew it, I was in front of the correctional facility.

I hurriedly walked inside the place. It felt very uncomfortable. Knowing that one of these days I might end up in this place too.

I walked up to the sign in office. " Hello, I'm here for a visit. " The man nodded and told me to sign in.

" Who are you planning on visiting ? " The man asked as he took the sign in sheet from me.

" Subaku Gaara. " He writes down the name and called one of the guards over.

" Call Gaara, he has a visitor. " The officer nodded and told me to follow him.

He led me to a room that had a large thick glass separating the room. Other people were already there talking to prisoners on the other side through a small speaker in the glass.

The officer told me to sit down at the empty chair at the other side of the room and wait for them to get Gaara out here.

The wait wasn't long, about 4-5 minutes. A different officer escorted Gaara to the other side of the glass barrier.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Sasuke. " Gaara said in a dark voice. " What the hell do you want. "

" Gaara, what the hell man ? Why didn't you tell us about what you've been doing ? " I asked. Why would he go so far as to do this ?

Gaara glared at me coldly. " Why are you asking ? You already know that I've done these things, that's why you left me to be captured by the police yesterday ! " I looked at him shocked.

I left him ? What the hell is he talking about ? " Gaara, I don't know what the hell your talking about. I didn't even know that you've been robbing and attacking people in the past ! Your my friend, why in the hell would I let you get captured by the police ?! " I was angry now. Angry at him for accusing me and angry at myself. I was the gang's leader, yet I've failed to protect my friends. What kind of leader was I ?

" I know why you did it ! You did it so I could be out of your way ! I know you've liked Hinata ever since you guys were little and your jealous that I got her before you did ! " What the hell ? Where did that come from ? I don't like Hinata and I would never stoop so low as to screw my friends over for love.

" Gaara ! I would never do that ! You , Hinata and everyone else knows that I don't like her that way ! Don't blame me because you've done selfish bad things in the past for you and you alone. " How could he even think that ? I care about my friends. I'm loyal to each one of them as they are to me. Why would he think that I purposely got him captured by the police ?

" Shut up ! Everything I did back then wasn't for me ! I did them all for Hinata ! " I looked at him shocked. _For Hinata ?_ " I wanted to give her everything so I did all I could so that she could be happy. Even if I had to steal and do whatever to give it to her ! "

" Gaara, her family is extremely rich. They own a hotel for heaven sake ! Why would you think she needs more ?! Need anything her family wasn't able to give her ?! " Now I was even more angry. Hinata is not a material person, she likes to live simple even if her family is the riches people in the town.

" She may be rich, but she's not happy ! You think that she's happy because she's rich ? Money can't buy happiness Sasuke ! "

" If that's true then why are you trying to do the exact thing ?! " Gaara fell silent. We stared at each other for a long time which felt like hours.

An officer told us that visiting time was over and pulled Gaara up from his chair and escorted him out the room , but Gaara stopped and looked back at me. " Remember this Sasuke, when I get out of here you'll pay for selling me out. You'll pay big. " With that he left.

I glared at his retreating form. How dare he...

**(End of flashback )**

" His heading towards Hinata's house right now ! " What ?! He's going to Hinata's house ?

" SHIT !!! " I ran as fast as I could leaving everyone behind.

" Sasuke wait ! " The others yelled behind me as they followed.

He's heading towards Hinata's house ! God damn it, this is bad !

As we get near Hinata's home, we heard a gun shot followed by a blood freezing scream. We all froze in our spots and saw Gaara running out Hinata's house gate fast.

My feet just started to run, run towards Hinata's house. When i got to the front gates, none of their cars were there. It seems like Hinata was the only one home.

Everyone was behind me now. We all walked towards the front door which was opened. We all went inside and heard sobbing and cries for help. It was Hinata's voice. We ran towards the her voice and stopped dead on our tracks at the scene in front of all of us.

Hinata was covered in blood sobbing. The thing is that, she was covered in someone else's blood...Naruto's.

He was in Hinata's arms. We was shot in the side and was bleeding a lot. Hinata was preventing any more blood loss by applying pressure on his wound but blood kept flowing out.

Hinata looked at all of us. Tears running down her cheeks. " Please...help Naruto !!! " She screamed. We all ran towards her and I called for an ambulance.

Hinata kept holding Naruto in her arms. She cried as she buried her head in his head. " Please Naruto, don't...don't go...don't leave me...don't leave all of us...please..." She sounded so broken. None of us have ever seen her this way. She was always so happy and quite. Always telling us the stories she would type up. Never have we seen her cry like this not that we've never seen her cry before, but this time...it was more painful.

The ambulance came and took Naruto. One of the medics pulled Hinata away from Naruto by pulling on her arm but then it was revealed that Hinata was also shot but in her arm. She was too worried about Naruto's safety that she had forgotten that she had a wound herself. She soon fainted due to lost of too much blood.

Hinata and Naruto were both taken to the hospital. We all followed them to the hospital by taking a taxi. When we got back to the hospital, everyone was worried.

Hinata had lost too much blood and was unconscious, Naruto was in the operation room.

Everything was bad. Never have I been so worried in my life so much up until now. Both my best friends were in the hospital.

The doctor that was treating Hinata came out. She had a dark look upon her face.

" Doc, is she going to be alright ? " Kiba asked immediately.

The doctor sighed sadly. " I'm afraid that she well need a blood transplant. " How the hell was that a problem ? Doesn't the hospital have blood ?

" Well, isn't that a good thing ? " Kiba replied.

The doctor shook her head. " No, I'm afraid that we don't have the blood she has. Her blood type is a rare blood type. We don't have it. " Shock took us all in.

" So...what . We can't do anything ? We can't save her ? " Kiba's voice shook. Everyone looked down. What can we do now ? Who else could donate blood to Hinata ?

I collapsed on the hospital bench and leaned against the wall. What the hell ? Why is this happening ?

Then, the doctor that was treating Naruto came out. He had an even darker look on his face. " How's Naruto doctor ? " Shikamaru asked.

" I'm sorry, but your friend needs a kidney transplant. He was shot on his side and the shot pierced a part of his kidney. The kidney is damaged and we need a kidney for him immediately or else he wont make it. " Things were now broken. Nothing we could do would make this any better.

" Doctor. " I said. " I would like to have a test so I could donate one of my kidney to Naruto. " Everyone looked at me shocked.

" Sasuke, what are you doing ? " Shikamaru said. " You could end up putting your life endanger if you do that." He put a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to back down, but I couldn't.

" Shikamaru, two of my best friends are dying right now ! If I can't save both of them then the least I can do is to save one of them. Naruto needs me, Hinata needs me and I'm coming to help them. " I turn away from Shikamaru and then to the doctor.

" , are you sure you want to go through this ? "

" Yes, doctor. I'm ready and I would like to test my blood with Naruto's. "

The doctor nodded and led me to an examination room.

After taking tests and having x-rays, the test was over. The doctor had told me that I had to wait until the next day for the results.

Everyone went home. I had to stay at the hospital because the test had a large effects on my daily fatigues. That night all I could think about was Gaara, Naruto and Hinata ?

Why did Gaara do that to both Hinata and Naruto ? Didn't Gaara love Hinata ? Why would he shot her ? Isn't Naruto one of Gaara's best friends ? Why ? Why is all this happening ?

Moments pass by and my mind slowly drifted away from consciousness.

The next morning I woke up and saw Shikamaru and the others in my hospital room. They looked really happy. I moaned and that caught their attention.

Kiba smiled and ran up to my side. " Sasuke, how you doing buddy ? " He said as he patted my back.

Groaning, I managed to reply. " Hey guys, what's up ? "

" Sasuke, the results are in. You are a positive donor for Naruto ! " At that moment I felt the sting of relief and happiness.

" That's really good to hear..." I say as a smile slipped on my lips. A single tear fell out of my eye without anyone noticing.

" And Sasuke, your blood type is the same as Hinata's. Dude you can donate blood to her too." Kiba said in a low relief voice.

I sat there shocked. I could now save both my friends. A smile appeared on my face as tears of joy sprang from my eyes. A relief filled laugh escaped my lips.

Naruto...Hinata...Your both safe now...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**( FOLLOWING 6 MONTHS )**

The following months was really difficult for most of us. A tragedy occurred when one night we find out that Gaara was killed.

News reported that he had some bad blood with a local gang. He was beaten badly and shot. His body was left at our old abandoned elementary school where he was arrested before.

Everyone was shocked by the news. Some thinks that he deserves what had happened to him but I say, who are they to decide what a person deserves for the sins that they have caused. Right now I still mourn the death of a very close friend.

Even though Gaara hated me for the things he thought I have done to wrong him, I still cannot hate him. He deserved a better life and I don't think we deserved a guy as great as him.

I always did blame myself for what had happened to Gaara. If we hadn't taken him along with the 'other stuff' that me and the others do, then he wouldn't have been shown to the life of being a delinquent. If I had done the same thing I did with Hinata, then Gaara would still be alive and none of these things would have never happened.

Hinata was really upset over Gaara's death. She still loved him when he shot her and she still does. I'm not expecting Hinata to forget Gaara because none of us will.

People did always say that time heals all wounds but I think even time wont have enough power to heal all of our wounds about Gaara's death. He was a part of all of us and it's a shame that he had to die.

We all attended his funeral. His family were all there and so were some of his older friends.

It was a silent funeral. All you could hear was the sad cries of the people present.

Soon after everyone started to disappear until it was just Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and me. We all circled around Gaara's grave holding hands.

" Gaara is our friend and we will never forget him. " I declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all stayed there for a few more minutes then we all left together with Gaara's spirit at our side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**( Back to Present Time )**

As I stand in front of Gaara's grave, I realized something that I should have realized many months ago.

Time, does have the power to heal wounds. But what really kept the wound from healing was me.

My stubbornness to keep the memory of Gaara in my heart has caused many wounds to linger and cause pain.

Right now, I still don't want to let Gaara go. He was a great friend and great friends should never be forgotten.

I walked away from Gaara's grave and walked out of the cemetery.

Maybe in time...in time.

We all will forget.

_Ace Manuel Garcia 15 yr. old_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 2. SORRY IT TOOK TOO LONG. SOME MEMORIES ARE HARD TO WRITE OUT. OLD EMOTIONS TEND TO POP OUT AND AFFECT YOU JUST AS IT DID ACE.**

**I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING RIGHT NOW. 'THIS IS FAN FICTION' AND YOU THINK THAT WHAT'S WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT TRUE. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO BE THE JUDGE OF THIS BUT IT IS A TRUE STORY WHETHER YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT. **

**IT JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT MOVIES AREN'T THE ONLY PLACES WHERE DRAMA AND ACTION HAPPENS. **

**ONE MORE THING, SORRY THE SUMMARY DIDN'T MATCH THE STORY. MY OTHER FRIEND FROM NEW YORK WANTED TO WRITE DOWN HIS STORY BUT UNFORTUNATELY HE BACK OUT SAYING HIS NOT READY FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR ABOUT HIS LIFE. MAYBE NEXT TIME HE'LL AGREE. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**" Hey, geek ! Do all of our home works. We have to go to the club." demanded Sakura as she, Karin and Ino dropped all of their books down on my desk. **

**" Um...I..I..." I stuttered. I can't take anymore of this. I'm sick of it.**

**" Just shut up and do all of our work ! " She screamed at my face. She brought her sharp finger nail to my cheek and sliced a small part of my cheek causing blood to drop. **

**She and her friends laughed as they walked out of the classroom. **

**Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wiped the small trace of blood off. Just then a handkerchief was held out to my face.**

**I looked up and there he was, Sakura's boyfriend.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**


End file.
